


Encounter

by Danianha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danianha/pseuds/Danianha
Summary: Ginny's not sure if she's seeing reality...





	Encounter

There was a camel in the corridor.

Ginny blinked. Pinched her arm. The camel was still there.

The camel sneered.

Ginny, who had met camels in Egypt, took several steps back.

The camel, maintaining its sneer, attempted to advance on her but seemed to be having trouble sorting its legs out. The basic one foot after the other was clearly not working particularly well.

“Good morning Ginny, good morning Professor Snape!” caroled Luna as she walked up to Ginny.

The camel’s sneer faltered a little. It leaned a shoulder onto the corridor wall and carefully shuffling one leg at a time, eventually managed to turn around. It sighed, straightened up and staggered off in the general direction of Snape’s office.

\-----

Several hours later a terse note made its way to Dumbledore’s desk – Snape would not be available, ever, to spy on the Death Eaters in his newly acquired Animagus form.


End file.
